1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rod material for fishing rods.
2. Prior Art
Fishing rods have been produced from hollow circular section carbon fibre reinforced plastics with some success but such rods can fail suddenly and without warning when heavily "bowed" due to the collapse of the cross-section rather than fracture as such of the tube.